


Routine

by athousandvictories



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandvictories/pseuds/athousandvictories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred and seventy five days on the Icarus II led to the development of several unofficial routines. </p><p>Not intended to be an entirely serious undertaking. Very random and a little spacey (pun unintended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Habits

Corazon sat in the dirt all day. Searle got sunburn. Harvey talked to himself constantly. Trey sang, or more correctly, wailed. Mace tinkered with things, to the point where crew members were careful not to leave their few personal belongings lying around or he'd take them apart without noticing. Kaneda- his odd habit was not having one.  
  
Cassie- Cassie was hyper. Back home, she would have called herself lazy. But if she wasn't curled into a corner with her books, she was constantly drifting around... while holding them. Mace would say she had her nose shoved so far down the spine she'd suffocate if she got any closer.  
  
Capa, it would seem, was simply a collection of weird habits. The crew had settled primarily on daydreaming. He would zone out.  In the words of Corazon- "Technically all our heads are now located in space but that's nothing new for Capa."  
  
And of course this resulted in conflicts. For example, Corazon wouldn't let Mace in the garden before eliciting a promise that he would let her use him as fertilizer if he dismantled a single leaf. And Capa and Cassie had the same unfortunate propensity to run into people. Cassie was going too fast or just standing in the walkway caught in a thrilling paragraph. Capa was staring at the numbers in his head, pacing, or rather stalking, through the ship.  
  
The first time was in the morning. Cassie was reading Jane Eyre. Capa was watching the numbers. It was mostly his fault, because he'd been away from his beloved bomb for twelve entire hours and was walking at an agressive speed and using hardly any of his sizeable mental resources to pay attention to his surroundings. He rounded a corner and slammed into her so hard she almost bounced off him. Her book smacked against the floor and she ducked to rescue it. He grabbed her upper arms.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Capa, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"What's the book?"  
  
"She held it up, and he tilted his head to squint at the cover."  
  
"Charlotte Bronte?"  
  
"Jane Eyre."  
  
"It's an old romance novel."  
  
"It's a classic fictional work."  
  
"Uhuh." He let go of her and stepped back.  
  
She looked over her shoulder as he took off toward the payload and then kept going in the opposite direction.  
  



	2. Cooking

They took turns cooking in sets of two. Capa programed the list. He tried using this as an excuse to get out of the job entirely but he wasn't the only crew member with a functioning brain. Additionally, Corazon threatened to cook him.

For some reason, it was two weeks before he and Cassie ended up together.

"Hey Capa, do you know whose cooking with me today?"

"Me."

"Oh. Okay. What are we making?"

"I was coming to ask you."

"I can't cook."

"That's my line."

"Shit."

"Yes, that's how it usually turns out if I'm in any way involved with the preparation of the meal."

They made noodles. Capa boiled them over twice. Cassie dumped a lot of them down the sink instead of getting a strainer. They didn't talk for a couple days despite the noodles tasting fine.


	3. Laundry

Laundry was not a complex process. Once a week, you came and washed your clothes. It had to be a full load, or Corazon would rant about the water filter getting behind and her plants all suffering for it.   
  
"Cassie, that's not a full basket. I hope you're sharing."  
  
"Uhuh." She waited until Corazon had passed before muttering her opinions of sweaty, smelly men and their regulation boxer briefs.  
  
She stuffed her clothes into the machine. And turned around to see Capa's eyes glowing behind her.  
  
"I hate you", she said.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to suffer so. It won't be anything compared to how you'll feel about Corazon after whatever she does to you when she sees that."  
  
"This is enough."  
  
"It looks like two sets of clothes."   
  
She glared.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Three."  
  
"This machine was designed to wash clothing in the most efficient, water concious way possible! More engineering went into this waching maching than into a Ferrari!"  
  
"And you'd waste it on that pathetic clump of fabric."  
  
"Ugh! Throw your stuff in too, then."  
  
He, of course obliged. And then shooed her away.   
  
"It's fine, I'll run it."  
  
Cassie went back to get her laundry. She was in a better mood and even folded Capa's shirts that he had added. She left them in a neat stack in the laundry basket and walked her pile back to her room.  
  
She counted everything there. Two T-shirts, one tank top, shorts- she liked those particular shorts, they were the real reason for this- pants, two bras, two sets of underwear.

 Two.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Cassie ran like a maniac back to the laundry room.   
  
_It's only a thong. Not lace or leopard print or even stringy._ Her inner dialogue failed to cheer her.  
  
He wasn't there.   
  
"Thank God", she whispered.  
  
She settled into a casual trot, and then picked back up into a sprint.   
  
Capa's clothes were gone. A small, ominous black polyester garment lay alone in the bottom of the laundry basket.  Cassie dragged a hand down her face.  
  
The first time he saw her panties. And she wasn't even in them. She slapped her cheek and shook that thought out of her head.


	4. Showers

There was one shower. You were alotted five minutes every other day so that the water filter could keep up. Day one was Capa, Cassie, Mace, Harvey.   
  
Capa always got up first, because he was Capa. Cassie was second. She had a lot of energy, specifically in the morning, which she spent fluttering restlessly around her precious ship. She would have been the early riser if she didn't stay up to read.  
  
This particular day was an anomaly. Cassie stumbled groggily on the nonexistent door frame in the threshold. She hadn't even been reading.  
  
"One would think that steering a space ship would qualify me to maneuver 134 pounds through the bathroom door", she whispered at her feet.   
  
"But no." She looked up in time to watch Capa blink as she pushed the door shut behind her. His eyes flickered to and away from her state of undress. He opened his mouth a little wider than was necessary to inhale. He let the breath out in a rush.   
  
"Sorry", he mumbled, "I was a bit later than usual today."   
  
She realized she was watching Capa zip up his pants and tilted her head up to his face. His hair was still damp and stuck to his bare shoulders. She picked at the fuzzy braid on her left shoulder.   
  
"It's actually my fault. I had a nightmare, and I woke up and I just needed to do something so I-"  
  
"Decided it was a good idea to walk to the shower wearing next to nothing?" He was smirking now, leaning back against the counter on the heels of his hands.   
  
"I have a towel on!" She hitched said towel up to cover her chest. And then back down over her butt.   
  
"I know." Capa murmured soothingly, shuffling a towel over his head and leaning to pick up his shirt.   
  
"It's upsetting. Someone decided that saving water on washing towels was more important than the pilot being comforatably able to walk to the shower naked."  
  
"Capa! I am in no way naked and you can't tell anyone, about this or I-we- won't hear the end of it for the several years left on this mission. My room is the closest to the showers. I never wear all my clothes." Her voice bounced off the walls and sounded a little more high pitched and hysterical than it actually was. That pissed her off.  
  
"I'm not sure I needed to know that particular piece of information really but I'll keep it in mind." She was working on a saucy answer when he took two running steps and slammed the door, which had swung innocently open. And then locked it.   
  
Somone knocked.  
  
"That's Mace." Capa looked at her solemnly.  
  
"Damn it. Well it's not like we were showering together..."  
  
"Shush. Get in the cabinet under the counter." She dropped her voice.   
  
"Why not you?"  
  
"Because you're smaller and frankly if this doesn't work out I'd rather Mace thought you were the one spying on him." Capa's eyes drilled into hers. She dropped her towel and curled into the cupboard.    
  
"We could have just told him what happened!" she hissed at Capa's ankles.  
  
"You forgot the part where you _aren't wearing clothes_!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"If he thinks we had sex? Noted." Capa slammed the cabinet. She heard him apologize to Mace for being late, and blame it on her, for asking him to switch shifts and then taking too long. How dare he.  
  
When Harvey was finished, a good twenty minutes later, and Cassie unfolded her limbs, Capa was locked in with his payload. It took her all of ten more minutes to get over it and by dinner time they were suppressing laughter every time they looked at each other.  
  
Two days later, Capa was late again and Cassie forgot her clothes again.  
  
But Mace never got his shower.


End file.
